The Blue Line
by sydiy5bea
Summary: Family has always been a touchy subject for Drake, but now he's got two people in his life who he knows will never turn their back on him. But will everything fall apart when a third comes into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

Nate, Sully, and I watch a movie together pretty much every Sunday. I think it's important to have family time. Tonight we're watching the Avengers. I'm still surprised I talked the boys into watching something that isn't 500 years old. Halfway through the movie, a character dies and I start welling up. Nate sits with his arm around me and looks down when he hears me sniffle. "What's wrong, babe?"

I shrug. "I have no idea." I don't even remember the character's name. I didn't even cry during _Les Miserables_. Why am I crying?

"Do you... need something?"

"No."

"Did something happen?"

His questions are starting to get on my nerves. "No, Nate."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I said I don't know!" I snap. He looks surprised at my sudden mood swing. Even Sully has a confused look on his face. What is wrong with me? "I think I need to take five. You can keep the movie going, I'll be right back."

I get off the couch and head to the bathroom. After locking the door, I lean my head against it. I've been feeling weird lately. Mood swings, cravings, nausea, the whole shebang. It's like I'm... No, I can't be. I can't be pregnant. Nate and I make sure to take the proper precautions when... you know. Well, there was that one time in the kitchen... Just to be sure, I dig a pregnancy tester out from under the sink.

I take a deep breath to compose myself then I head back out. Nate's giving Sully a look, so I'm guessing they're arguing again. They may be best friends, but sometimes they act like an old married couple. They stop talking when they see me. "You okay, Elena?" Sully asks.

"Yeah, thanks for asking."

"We paused the movie for you," Nate says patting the couch. "You're the one who suggested it, so we figured we'd wait."

"Aw, thanks." I plop down and maneuver myself back under his arm.

We finish the movie without any more incidents and Sully leaves. He gives me a hug and a kiss on the forehead before he walks out the door. "Take care of yourself, sweetheart," he says.

"You too, Sully." He's a sweet man. He treats me like his own daughter. But in his eyes, I will never hold a candle to Nate. He loves his son more than he loves himself. I don't hate him for it, though. I can only hope to feel the same about my own child.

I'm already in bed when Nate exits the bathroom, dressed in basketball shorts and a loose t-shirt. He takes a running start and dives onto the bed, laughing to himself. "Nate, you know I hate when you do that," I sigh, rolling my eyes at his childish behavior.

He flashes me a devilish grin and says, "Looks like I'm gonna have to find another way to have fun." He takes my hand and begins to kiss it all the way up to my collarbone.

Resisting the temptation to give in, I peck him on the cheek and gently pull away. "Not tonight, sweetheart."

Nate looks bewildered. "What? There's no way it's that time of the month already."

"It's not that. I'm just tired."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You've been acting kinda weird."

I shoot him a look. "Me not wanting to have sex is weird?"

"No, no, no," he quickly back tracks, undoubtedly fearing banishment to the couch. "I didn't mean that. I meant your mood and stuff."

"I'm fine, Nate. Don't worry about me."

"But I do worry," he frowns. "You're my wife. Of course I worry about you."

"Your concern is duly appreciated, but right now I really just want to sleep."

"Okay, okay. You're the boss," he says playfully, finally settling under the covers. "Love you." I feel his arms snaking around my torso, lending me his warmth.

"I love you, too, Nate."


	2. Chapter 2

_One day later..._

I tap my heel on the once-white tiled floor of the hospital just hours after checking and rechecking my positive pregnancy test. Nate will probably think I'm at the store stocking up for the coming week like I do every Monday after work. _It's defective. It has to be_ , I tell myself, desperately trying to combat the growing feeling of nausea in the pit of my stomach. _It's just the weather messing with my mood or hormones or whatever. There's no way I'm pregnant._

"Mrs. Fisher?"

I take a deep calming breath as I stand. I'm definitely not pregnant.

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

I'm pregnant.

Shit.

I'm want to be excited, really. I'm just afraid of what Nate's going to say. He promised to stay by my side for the rest of our lives, but that was before he took off to chase after cursed treasure with that damn ring of his. It's been a year since the Iram incident and he hasn't shown any signs of wanting to stray, but... a child is a whole different kind of commitment. From what Sully's told me, he was never had any semblance of family before Sully came into the picture and he's got some sort of vendetta against his father. _Suck it up, Fisher_ , I scold myself outside our apartment. _You're gonna have to tell him eventually. Might as well do it sooner than later._

"Hey, Elena!" yells Nate from the table in the kitchen as he hears the lock click. "How was your day?"

I shrug. "Oh, you know..."

"I know what?"

"Nothing. How'd exams go?"

"Fine so far. Although it seems nobody paid attention during my roman numerals review. I can't tell which King Louis they're talking about. There's a very big difference between the Middle Ages and the French Revolution!" He holds up a stack of papers to prove a point only known to him. I hug him around the shoulders and kiss him on the cheek.

"Aw, my poor baby. Why don't I make us dinner and you can tell me all about it then?"

"Okay," he pouts.

I turn to the counter and blink in surprise when it's free of plastic bags. Crap, I don't have any food to work with. _Stupid pregnancy clinic..._ "Uh, how 'bout pizza?"

"Sure!" he says, a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey, don't get too excited. You love my cooking."

"Oh, of course I do. I-It's just nice to have a change in pace every once in a while."

"It's okay, Nate," I laugh, picking up the phone. "I was joking. Do you remember the number?"

"It's on the fridge. Where you at work late tonight?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you didn't go to the store."

"Oh, I just forgot. I'll go tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just got some sort of head-cold that's throwing me off."

"Alrighty then..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Later that night..._

I climb up next to Nate, who's lying on our bed reading. I hunker down under the covers and peek over his shoulder to see what he's reading so intently. "How can you stand reading textbooks all the time?"

"It's kind of my job."

"Oh, yes, of course Professor Drake," I tease.

"Hey, I could make about a dozen Lois Lane cracks right now, but I won't because I'm the bigger person."

"Yes, you most definitely are the _bigger_ person." I pat his stomach for emphasis.

"You're the one who makes those extra cheesy lasagna dishes." He puts his book down and throws an arm around me. "But I love you all the more for it. It's a vicious cycle."

I close my eyes as Nate kisses the crown of my head. My heart starts thumping in my ears. I'm going to do it. "Nate?"

"Yes, my beautiful and loving wife?"

"I... I'm... pregnant."

He freezes for a second, lips pressed up against my hair. "Pregnant?"

I nod. "Yep."

Nate removes his face from my hair and takes a second to process the information. I almost pass out waiting for a response. "We're gonna be... parents." I glance up at his smiling face. "Holy shit, we're gonna be parents!" Excitement gleams in his eyes. This is the way he always looked on their adventures: happy as a puppy with two tails.

"So, you're not... mad?"

"Mad? Why the hell would I be mad? Elena, this is great news. Oh god, I love you so much." Nate leans over and kisses me. He takes a deep breath, stares lovingly into my eyes, and says, "Damn."

"Damn is right!" His attitude is seriously infectious. "I want another." We kiss again for longer and Nate starts to pull me in closer. I gently push his hands away. "Nate, we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Nine months, huh?"

I nod, silently mourning. "Nine months."

He lays down. "Well, sacrifices must be made." I lay down beside him, our hands automatically linking under the sheets.

I sigh in content and roll to face him. "You know, I'm really glad you're okay with this. I've always wanted a family, but I could never find the right guy. I glad to say I've finally found him."

Nate chuckles and pulls me close, resting my head against his chest. "Ditto."

I roll my eyes and settle into his embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Elena."


	4. Chapter 4

_Literally ten minutes later..._

I can't do this.

Elena's asleep, breathing evenly and peacefully by my side. I can't believe I lied to her and got away with it. She can usually see right through me. I can't be a father. I just can't. _You really screwed up this time, Nate._

Careful not to disturb Elena, I slip out of bed to get a bottle of water. I'm soon staring at three empty bottles and my thoughts haven't got past the screaming obscenities phase. I decide to take it a step further and do something I haven't done in a while: head up to the roof.

I try to breath deeply, but I find myself getting lightheaded all the same. I need to scream or something. I need to get it out of my system before I throw up or pass out or explode. Hands shaking, I pull my cell out of my pocket and dial the number that's been engrained in my mind like a tattoo. I pace the roof a few times before he picks up.

There's a deep sigh. "I don't remember ordering a wake up call for 3:00 am."

"Sully, I... I'm in some _serious_ deep shit."

"Okay, slow down. Let's start from the beginning."

"Elena... Elena's..."

"...Yes?"

"Elena's pregnant."

There's a pause. "...And?"

"And... That's it! She's pregnant, Sully! _Pregnant!_ What the hell am I gonna do! I can't have a kid! How can I be a par-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Nate, calm down. Take a deep-"

"Don't you fucking tell me to take a deep breath! I've been trying to take deep breaths for half an hour and all it's gotten me is three empty water bottles!"

"What?"

"Nevermind," I mumble finally collapsing against the wall. "Sully... I can't do this. I just..."

"Kid, it's gonna be okay. This should be good news."

"But Sully, my dad-"

"Who cares? He's gone. There's nothing you can do, but use him as an example. Don't be like him and you'll be fine."

"But... what if it's hereditary?"

"Abandonment is not hereditary."

"How do you know?"

"If you're gonna question my advice, you should have called someone else."

"No, don't hang up. I don't know anyone else who would pick up at 3:00 in the morning."

I hear him chuckle on the other end. "I'm still here, bud. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good 'cause I'm a wreck." I slide down against the wall to a sitting position. "I've been trying to be a good husband. This is just something I can't do. How am I gonna tell Elena? She told me she's always wanted this and that I'm 'the one'. She's gonna hate me."

"She's not gonna hate you, drama queen. If this is truly something you don't want to do, you need to tell her before she gets any further into this. But before you resign yourself to that, stop and think for a second. You don't have to be like your father. You're your own person. You won't make those mistakes because you've been on the receiving end of it. Just treat them like you wanted to be treated and they'll love you as much as you love them."

"But what if-"

"No buts. That's how love works, kid. And hey, if I could raise you to be slightly less of an idiot, you'll have no problem raising yours."

Hints of a smile tug my face, then immediately fall as I remember what we were talking about in the first place. "Sully, I don't know..."

"I'm not expecting you to know tonight or even tomorrow night, but just be thinking about it."

I sigh, leaning my head against the wall. "Okay..."

"Take a deep breath and let it out." Pause. "I don't hear you breathing." I breathe. "Good, now lay back on the roof."

I frown. "How did you know-"

"It doesn't matter how I know. Just do it."

I comply. "Okay."

"Look up and find the North Star."

"Uh... Yeah, I got it."

"That's your anchor. If you're ever lost, look to the North Star. It'll help you find your way."

"Sully, you taught me that when I was like 16. Are you starting to lose it?"

"No, I'm reminding you. Sometimes it helps to have a place to look for help."

"How is the North Star gonna help me with a baby?"

"It's metaphorical... I think. You'll understand eventually."

"Wow, that was really helpful. A metaphor I don't understand now, but will help me later. You really are a crazy old man."

"Just trust me. You can do this, kid. Having a child is a big deal. It might make you uncomfortable at first, but you'll learn to love it." He heaves a sigh and says, "Now get some rest. It'll help you keep your head."

"Thanks for putting up me, Sully."

"Always, kid. Now get your ass in bed. Be careful on that fire escape."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

Four _months later..._

"Nate..."

I grunt in response.

"I want ice cream."

I frown and open an eye to glance at the time. 1:34.

"Sweetheart, can't this wait 'til the sun's up?"

"I can't sleep. I need it."

"I don't think anyone _needs_ ice cream."

"Nate, please?"

"Sweetie..."

"Please, please, please? I'll love you forever if you do."

"You don't already love me forever?"

"Of course I do. I'm just desperate."

She runs her hands over my chest when I don't say anything. She really knows how to work me. "Okay, fine." I toss my legs over the edge of the bed and stretch before standing.

"Nate?" she calls as I reach the door.

"Yeah?"

She rubs her distended stomach. "The baby wants Ben and Jerry's."

* * *

 _The next day..._

"And this is the master..." our realtor says, leading us through what seems like the ten thousandth house. Elena's very picky. Sometimes, we'd take one step inside, she'd shake her head no, and we'd move on to the next one. At this rate, we'll still be in the apartment when the baby comes.

Elena stands in the middle of the empty sun room, eyes looking over every nook and cranny. "Do you like it?" our tour guide asks.

"Do I like it...?" She pauses, one hand on her hip, one over her stomach. "No."

"Elena, this is getting ridiculous!" I explode, suddenly very fed up with this whole ordeal. "You've said no to every single house."

"Because I don't like any of them! I can't see myself raising my child here."

"Why not? It's got four bedrooms, a finished basement, and lots of space."

"That's just it, Nate. I don't want a bunch of space. I grew up in a huge house all by myself. It was so lonely and echo-y. I want a nice, cozy home so we can always feel close together."

I blink, slowly processing the information Elena just shared with me. I didn't know any of that. "Okay. Cute and cozy it is," I shrug.

We look over to the realtor expectantly. She shifts her feet looking through her folder. "Well, there's one down the street that's smaller, but it's a bit further from the school..."

"That's fine," Elena says, looping her arm through mine. "She'll live."

I shake my head, following the realtor through the hallways of the empty house. "Why are you so sure it's a girl?"

"I just know. Mother's intuition, I guess."

"We could make it more interesting and put money on it."

"You'd put money on the gender of your child?"

"Why not? It's not like it'll change the outcome."

"$20?"

"Yeah, $20 sounds good. I'll spend it on a nice book for Nate Jr."

"For the last time, we're not naming him Nate Jr."

"Ha, you said _him_. Deep down, you know it's gonna be a boy."

"Shut up and get the door for me."


	6. Chapter 6

_One month later..._

"Nate, can you take the casserole out of the oven?" Elena calls from the bathroom. She's been cooking thanksgiving dinner all day.

"Sure, sweetheart," I call back.

She walks into the kitchen and says, "Please don't call me that when my parents arrive."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, but it'll bother them." She grabs the tray from me. "This goes over here." After she places on the table, I grab her arm and pull her towards me. "Nate," she giggles, "quit it. They'll be here any minute."

"So? We've got time." I lean in to kiss her, but she jerks away.

"Did you season the turkey?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Did you warm the gravy?"

"Elena…"

"Okay, fine." She pretends to flip her hair dramatically and says, "Kiss me." I dip her and lean in, but we're interrupted by the doorbell. "Oh, they're here." She wiggles out of my grasp and runs to the door. Elena turns to me and says, "Remember what we talked about?"

"Honey, I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

"And no pet names." She spins around and faces the door. "Showtime," she murmurs, then opens the door. "Mom! Dad!" Elena gives them both a hug. "Welcome!"

"Oh, my baby girl," her mother croons. "I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?"

"Great, I'm great." Elena steps back and allows her mother to greet me.

"Hi, Nate." Elena's mother shakes my hand.

"Nice to see you, son," her father says. I swallow the words I usually say after someone calls me that and shake his hand as well.

"Let's head into the sitting room for appetizers. We're waiting for one more," Elena explains. I notice she says sitting room not living room.

I get everyone drinks as they find their seats. When we sit down, Elena's mother comments, "I love the new house."

"Isn't it a little small?" her father asks.

"Well, it suits our needs," Elena stutters. "We don't need a lot of space."

"I'm guessing this is the only one you could afford with that teacher's salary of yours." He laughs at his own joke and slaps me on the back.

I almost choke on my drink. He laughs even harder at my reaction. "I'm only joking, son."

I force a laugh. "Funny," I say dryly.

Elena turns a shade paler and takes a gulp of her drink. "So, who is our other guest?" her mother asks.

Thankfully, Elena speaks up. "Uh, Victor Sullivan. You remember him right?"

"Ah, yes. Nathan's friend," her mother nods.

"He and I had a conversation at your wedding. Interesting man," her father says, sipping his drink. "He told me you've known each other for quite some time."

I nod and wipe my palms on my pants. _Here we go..._ "Yeah, he took me in off the streets. We're pretty tight."

"Wow, that is amazing. I boggles my mind that a young child could live in such conditions."

"Dad, can we not talk about this. It's thanksgiving!" Elena snaps.

I shake my head. "No, no, it's okay. I'm kinda… used to it." The doorbell rings again and I nearly jump out of my seat to answer it. I need backup. "I'll get it."

I open the door and Sully smiles at me. He must have seen the harassed look on my face because he says, "In-laws getting to you, huh?"

"You have no idea," I sigh. I resist the urge to walk out the door and grab a beer with Sully. That's usually how I spend thanksgiving.

We walk into the living room together, then we head to the table and dig in. Elena and her mother talk about the baby for the first ten minutes or so, which is fine by me. But the Elena's father speaks up. "So Nate, what did your parents do?"

I take a sip of water. Well, I take a gulp of water. "I don't remember, actually. They died when I was very young."

"How did they die?"

Sully looks irritated. Elena looks like she might throw up. "Um…" I stutter.

"Really, Dad?" Elena hisses through her teeth.

"What? I'm just curious," he shrugs.

"They, uh, died in a car crash." This is the response I usually give. It's easier for people to understand. Besides, I really don't want to go into detail about my mother's suicide or my abusive father abandoning me.

"Did you know his parents?" Elena's mother asks, turning to Sully.

"No, I didn't," Sully growls. "How 'bout we don't talk about Nate's dead parents?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes, actually. Let's just say they weren't going to win any Parent of Year awards anytime soon."

"Oh, I see," she says.

"Let's change the subject. How did you and Elena meet?" her father asks me.

I clear my throat. "Her TV show." I thank Sully for backing me up by shooting him a small smile. He gives a slight nod of acknowledgment. I'm glad he didn't start getting super defensive. Sully can get a little overprotective when it comes to my past.

"Yeah, he was a consultant for an episode," Elena supplies. "He's a descendent of Sir Francis Drake. Hence the name Drake."

"Is that so?" her father asks.

I nod. "You know of him?"

"I took a European History course in college. He was the one who conquered the Netherlands, right?"

 _Nope, not even close._ England never actually tried to take Holland. Elena's eyes sparkle with laughter. She tries her hardest not to giggle, so she presses her hand to her lips. Even Sully knows that's wrong. But I smile and nod. "Yeah, that's right. And soon after, he became the king of England."

"Ah, yes, now I remember," he says. "But he was quickly deposed."

"Yeah, by King George the Third." Elena nearly spits her water out. I can tell she's dying on the inside. God, I love her.

Sully shoots me a reproving look, but I just shrug. He sighs and asks, "Who's ready for dessert?"

After pie, we sit around the TV and watch football. Sully and Elena's father quickly bond over the game. I'm glad one of us is on his good side. I throw an arm around Elena's shoulders. "Nate," she protests and nods her head towards her mother. She's watching me like a hawk watches its prey.

I hug her tighter and whisper, "I don't care."

She blushes, but I see the smile on her face. Soon, the sun sets and we head off to bed. As soon as the door closes, Elena turns to me and says, "I'm so sorry, Nate. My parents are just so- so…" She sighs. "Well, you know."

"Yeah," I agree. "They're something alright."

"This is why I never invite them over. I knew something like this would happen."

"Elena, it's no big deal. People ask me things like that all the time."

"I just hate to put you through that," she sighs exhaustedly.

I give her a big hug and say, "It's not your fault, sweetie."

She looks up at me. "Are you sure Sully's okay on the couch?"

"I don't think he would let us give up our bed for him. He's a tough, stubborn old man. He'll make it through the night." Elena rubs her eyes wearily. "Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?"

She laughs and smacks my arm. "It's not my fault you're Mr. Laissez Faire."

"Oh, fancy vocabulary. Did you take the same history class as your father?"

Elena starts to giggle, but it quickly spirals out of her control. It's a good thing I'm holding her, because her knees give out. She fights for a breath, then tells me, "It was perfect. He didn't even know what hit him!" Then she loses it again. I help her get onto the bed. Simple things like that are difficult with the baby bump. "Oh, Nate," she sighs. "I love you."

"Well, I love you more."

She rolls her eyes and smiles. "Not this again."

"Okay, fair enough, but the question is: are you tired of this yet?" I bend over and kiss her gently on the lips.

After I pull back, she says, "You call that a kiss?"

Elena reaches up and wraps her arms around my neck. The kiss sends waves of warmth though me, washing away all the crap that happened today. "How was that?" I ask when we reach a breaking point.

"Perfect," she whispers. "I love you."

"You said that already."

"I know. I just really want another kiss."

"God, I'm the luckiest man in the world."


	7. Chapter 7

I comb my fingers through my hair as I jog through the automatic sliding doors of the hospital. Nate called me about an hour ago. Elena went into labor and he drove her to the hospital. I scan the waiting room for Nate. I spot him sitting by the floor to ceiling windows, leg jittering a million miles an hour. I slide into the seat next to him. "Hey, kid."

"What's up?" He keeps staring into nothingness, just carrying on a conversation out of habit.

"Nothing much. You catch the Giants game last night?"

"Nah. Elena went into labor right before kickoff."

I nod. "Ah."

Nate shakes his head to wipe himself out of his funk. "Sully, I've seen things today I never thought I'd see."

"So everything went okay?"

"Yeah, everything's awesome. Elena's napping and the doctors took the baby to the nursery."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl, much to Elena's delight. And mine. Honestly, I don't care. I'm just happy she's finally here."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He jumps out of his seat and excitedly takes me down the hall. He stops at a window facing into a room with rows of little bundles of blue or pink blankets. Nate puts his finger on the window. "She's that one." I almost tell him to be more specific, but I stop when I see the look on his face. It's one of pure joy. Instead I ask, "Have you and Elena settled on a name yet?"

"Elizabeth."

I chuckle and shake my head. "You two are such nerds."

"What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

"Nothing. We could call her Ellie for short."

"Nah, I like Lizzy. I dated a girl named Ellie once."

"Ah, yes. The little brunette with the big green eyes."

"Uh-huh. She had a big smart mouth, though."

"Look who's talking," I say, nudging his shoulder.

"Shut up. I'm not-" He cuts himself off and grabs my arm. "Oh, they're moving her! Elena's probably awake. Let's go see."

I follow him as he practically skips down the hallway. I let him precede me into the room. I watch from the threshold as the nurse hands Elizabeth to Nate. The tired but happy couple converse with the nurse, then they share a laugh as the nurse walks towards me. She flashes a smile as she passes. I refocus on my little family and blink in surprise when Nate motions me into the room. The kid grins as I take cautious steps. "Come on, Sully. I want you to hold her."

"What if I drop her?"

"You're not gonna drop her." Reluctantly, I hold out my arms and Nate places Elizabeth carefully. He shifts my hands to cradle her head. The first thing that strikes me is her eyes. They match her father's exactly: bright blue and ever curious. She wiggles closer to my torso, probably sensing my heat. "She's so little," I murmur.

"Well, yeah. She was in my stomach just a few hours ago," Elena points out.

I simply roll my eyes then turn my attention back to Elizabeth. She scrunches her eyes and nose to make room for a giant yawn. "So have you decided what she's gonna call you?" Nate asks, then giggles as he thinks of something. "Grandpa?"

"Grandpa makes me sound old," I protest.

"Well..."

"You're lucky I'm still holding your daughter. I could take you down in a heartbeat." Nate sticks his tongue out at me after briefly considering giving me the finger. "How 'bout uncle?" I recommend.

"Uncle Sully? It has a nice ring to it," Elena laughs.

"Yeah, Uncle Sully." I smile at Elizabeth then Elena then Nate. He looks so happy, it's comical, but I've known him long enough to be able to detect the underlying twinge of fear in his super expressive eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_Eight months later..._

Sleep. Sleep is precious with a young child in the house. Elena and I are only in bed for ten minutes before Elizabeth wakes us by fussing over some qualm she wants us fix. Tonight is no different.

"I've got it, sweetheart," I groan, starting to throw the sheets off.

"You've gotten the last three. Let me go. She's gonna forget what I look like," she jokes.

"No, you rest. Works been demanding for you lately. She probably just wants to be rocked. I'll be quick."

Elizabeth gets louder when I enter her room. She seems to love being the center of attention. "Sh, sh, it's okay. It's okay, Lizzy. Daddy's here." I pick her up under the arm pits like Elena taught me and lean her head against my shoulder. I run my fingers along her spine. "Everything's going to be alright. I promise." Elizabeth quiets at my voice, seemingly listening to what I say. "I'm guessing you're just having bad dreams. I get those all the time. Maybe it runs in the family."

She babbles something in my ear. Elena's mother keeps telling us that before we know it, she'll be walking and talking. Although I can't wait to be able to sleep again, I kind of wish Elizabeth would stay this small. My baby girl.

I talk softly to her for a few more minutes, occasionally getting a response from Lizzy, but eventually her breathing evens out and she stops responding to my words. I lay her back down and cover her gently. I slip back into bed, careful not to wake Elena. I stretch out like a cat laying down for a nap and close my eyes. A minute later, Elena and I groan as Elizabeth shrieks her displeasure from the next room.

* * *

 _Sixteen months later..._

"Mommy! Mommy! Someone's at the door!"

"Okay, Lizzy. You can answer it," I call from the kitchen. I put the final touches of icing on the cake and walk into the foyer to watch.

Elizabeth throws open the door and squeals in delight. "Uncle Suwy!"

Sully laughs and scoops her up into his arms. She's still having trouble with the "L" sounds, so "Sully" sounds like "Suwy". He doesn't mind though. He absolutely adores her. "Hey, pumpkin. What's up?"

"Nothing." She hugs him around the neck.

"No love for Daddy, huh?" Nate pushes past the two with a duffel bag. He was picking up Sully from the airport.

"Uncle Suwy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm two!" She proudly holds up two fingers, baring her sparsely distributed teeth in a heart-melting smile.

"Two? I must have the wrong Lizzy." She frowns in confusion at his words. "The Lizzy I know is only one."

"It's my birthday!" she protests, trying to prove her identity.

"It's your birthday? Oh, well that makes sense." Elizabeth gives him one more quick hug, then Sully places her feet back to the hardwood floors.

Nate helps me set the table as Elizabeth gives Sully a tour of her room like she does every time he comes. We arrange her gifts into a more photogenic pile for a better background. I leave my parents' gift off the table to save it for another year. She's a little young for an American Girl doll, but I can't exactly tell them that. Nate and I got her more books and art supplies. I was resistant to the art supplies at first because her favorite canvas is the wall, but Nate insisted. Sully got her an assortment of stuffed animals that would put any claw machine to shame. Between her father and uncle, the girl's going to be spoiled rotten.


	9. Chapter 9

"No cursing, no alcohol, no movies rated above PG, no smoking—Sully, are you even listening to me?"

I sigh and rub my face. "Yes, Nate, I'm listening."

"Sully, this is serious. This is my little girl we're talking about and—"

"Kid, I've been doing this for the past few days and Lizzy's not dead yet. I think I know what I'm doing."

"I guess you're right…"

"Of course I'm right. Now, go to work. I've got this."

"Alright. Elizabeth!" he calls. She runs down the hallway and Nate scoops her into his arms. "You're gonna be good for your Uncle Sully, right?"

"Yes, Daddy," she says in her innocent toddler voice.

"All right, that's my girl. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Me three, Daddy," I say, taking Elizabeth from him. "But, Daddy needs to get going or Daddy's going to be late for work."

Nate gives me a look, then bends down to grab his bag. "Bye, Lizzy. Have fun." He kisses her on the forehead and exits the house.

Usually, Elena works from home so she can stay with Elizabeth. But Elena's away for the week in New York for work, so they called me to watch over Elizabeth while Nate's teaching.

We wave to Nate as he pulls out of the driveway. I set Elizabeth on her feet and ask, "You hungry, sweetheart?"

"Cookies?" she asks.

"No, no cookies until you eat real food."

"But I want cookies!" She crosses her arms and sticks out her chin.

"You are just like your father. Stubborn little thing, aren't you? You can have cookies after you eat your breakfast."

"Cookies for breakfast! Cookies for breakfast!" Elizabeth jumps up and down excitedly.

"Are you deaf? Can you hear me?" I pretend to check her ears and she giggles. "I said no cookies, okay?" She starts to sniffle and rub her eyes. "Now, don't you start this again. It might work with your dad, but it's not gonna work with me." A pitiful sounding whining noise starts to come from the back of her throat. "Don't make me call Mommy." She stops fake crying immediately. Elena has a lower tolerance for this kind of behavior than Nate does. If it wasn't for her, Nate would let Elizabeth walk all over him. He doesn't know how to say no to her puppy-dog eyes and pouty lips.

I make Elizabeth breakfast and a coffee for myself. Nate has a list of foods that I'm allowed to feed her. Nothing with too much sugar or artificial ingredients. But I feel bad for the girl. No one can live on this crap. I give her the oatmeal Nate laid out for me, but I mix in a ton of maple syrup to sweeten it up. Elizabeth puts a spoonful in her mouth and smiles at me. "It's good, huh?" I say.

"You make it yummy."

"Yummier than Daddy's?"

She nods her head and scoops up more. "Eat." She pushes the spoon towards me.

"No, it's okay, Lizzy. I know what it tastes like."

"Eat," she insists. Oatmeal drips onto the table.

"Lizzy, I said no. You 'eat'." I guide her hand back to her mouth. Once the food's in her mouth, I stand up and get a napkin to clean up the mess.

After she's done, Elizabeth wants to watch a movie. She picks out _Frozen_ , but I tell myself it's better than playing dress up. I'm so glad I found Nate, not a little girl. I don't think I could handle all the princesses and spontaneous musical numbers. Elizabeth loves it, though. She has all the songs and dance choreography memorized. I have the feeling that Elizabeth's going to take after her parents in the sense that she's going to do whatever she sets her mind to, regardless of the obstacles in her way. I smile as she sings about a snowman, but then I doze off around the twenty minute mark. "Uncle Suwy?" Elizabeth shakes my arm to wake me up. When I don't respond fast enough, she jumps onto my lap. "Uncle Suwy!"

"What, Lizzy?"

"Skip it!"

"Skip what, kiddo?"

"Skip the scawy!" She buries her face into my chest.

"Oh, right." I remember Nate telling me she doesn't like sad or scary parts of movies. I guess this is one of them.

I fast forward the movie until she yells at me to stop. She hops off my lap and starts singing that infernal "Let It Go" song. I fall asleep again and when I wake up, the song is still playing. It takes me a second to realize that the movie's over and I'm just watching the credits. It takes me another second to realize I don't hear Elizabeth singing along. She's gone. I press the pause button and stand up. "Elizabeth?" No answer. "Elizabeth?" I check her room, the attic, and, finally, the kitchen. "Oh my god…" The cookie jar is dumped out on the ground. She must have gotten bored and found a way to climb up to the top of the fridge. There's a trail of crumbs marking her path down into the basement. "Nate's gonna kill me," I whisper to myself. I run down the stairs, heart thumping. The basement isn't finished, so the door remains locked to keep Elizabeth from venturing down there. She's curious to a fault. How the hell did she get the door unlocked? "Elizabeth!" I call into the dark. "Lizzy, where are you? This isn't funny!"

"Uncle Suwy!" she yells. "Help me!"

I follow her voice into boiler room. "Oh, crap," I say when I see her wedged in between an air duct and the ceiling.

"Help me!" she repeats.

"How'd you get up there?" She shrugs and starts to sniffle. I need to get her down before she totally freaks out. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay. I need you to let go and I'll catch you." Elizabeth shakes her head no, dark curls bobbing all around her head. "I'll catch you, I promise."

"I'm scared!" she says, one tear silently rolling down her cheek.

"Lizzy, you have to let go. Jump to me on three. One. Two. Three!" To my surprise, she actually jumps and lands in my arms. "Atta girl. Atta girl," I say soothingly while rubbing her back. Elizabeth curls up and shoves her face into my shirt. "I've got you now. It's okay. How 'bout we go upstairs, yeah?" She nods, resting her head on my shoulder. As we walk up the stairs, I tell her, "You're a very brave little girl. That took a lot of courage. But we can avoid this in the future, right? No more climbing things we're not supposed to be on."

"Okay," she sighs. Elizabeth calms down considerably once we reach the light of the kitchen and I sit her on the counter.

"We're not gonna tell Daddy about this little adventure, are we?" She shakes her head no. "Good, now let's get you cleaned up." I wipe her clean of dirt and cookie remains then lead her to her room. The sugar rush and adventure is over, so she's ready for a nap. I help her climb up the side of her bed and then tuck her in. "Get some rest, okay?" I mess with her hair like I used to do with Nate's.

"Stowy," she yawns.

"A story? Which one?" I ask, referencing her expansive collection of books, ranging from preschool board books to college level textbooks. Nate and Elena claim it's all for Elizabeth, but I know they love them, too.

"No book stowy. Daddy says Uncle Suwy has stowies." She grabs my arm and pulls me down to sit next to her.

"Uh, okay…" I try to think of one that doesn't involve alcohol or women. The only one I can think of is… "Have you ever heard the story of how your parents met?" Elizabeth shakes her head no. "Well, it all started on a sunny day in the Caribbean. Your Mommy and Daddy were on a boat together. They had just found the lost coffin of legendary explorer Sir Francis Drake."

"Hey, that's my name!" she interjects.

"Yeah, that's right. Elizabeth Drake. Do you know why you're named that?" She says no. "It's because you're related to Sir Francis Drake. How cool is that?"

Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders. "Was he cool?"

"I don't know, maybe. He lived a very long time ago."

"Was he famoose?"

"Your dad is more of an expert on this kind of stuff. Ask him when he gets home." She nods. "Okay, back to the story. The expedition was going just fine and dandy when suddenly pirates…"


	10. Chapter 10

I dig my keys out of my pocket and open the door. "I'm ho-ome!" I call out.

"Daddy!" says a muffled voice from the living room. Elizabeth's tiny footsteps get louder as she rounds the corner. I crouch down to catch her in my arms and swing her around.

"How was your day?" I ask her.

"Awesome!"

"Awesome? Awesome?" I tickle her ribs and she giggles.

"My day was great, too. Thanks for asking," Sully says rolling his eyes. I didn't even see him enter the room.

"Oh, come on, Sully. When have you not had a good day?"

He shrugs. "Good point."

"But seriously, thank you so much for doing this. It means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, kid. Now, I'm gonna go finish the puzzle Lizzy and I started."

"Pushle! Daddy, see!" She wiggles out of my grasp and starts pulling me down the hallway. I grab my bag, then follow her. On the floor is a ten piece puzzle with about five connected pieces. "Cashle!" Elizabeth draws my attention to another already completed puzzle of a rainbow castle.

"Wow, two puzzles in one day?" I say in surprise. Usually, something else will have drawn her attention before she even finishes one. "Sully, did you help her?"

"No, she did it all on her own. She's a smart cookie," he says, looking at Elizabeth.

At the word "cookie", her eyes light up. She looks up at me with big doe eyes and a wide, hopeful smile. "Can I have a cookie, Daddy?"

"Lizzy, you—"

"Pwease, Daddy? Pwease, pwease, pwease?"

"No, Lizzy."

The look in her eyes changes to one of annoyance. Her hands ball into fists. Nothing good can come of this. "But I want it!"

"Just because you want something doesn't mean you're going to get it." She begins to breathe heavier. She's gearing up for a temper tantrum. I get on my knees so that our eyes are on the same level. "Elizabeth, think about what you're about to do. Would you rather have no cookie and a time-out or a cookie later and no time-out?"

"I want cookie now!"

"That wasn't an option."

"Errrrrrrrr!" She stomps her feet and angry tears spring to her eyes. "I WANT IT!"

"Lizzy…" I make the warning tone in my voice clear, but I don't overdo it so that I sound mean and angry. "You have three seconds to calm yourself down or I _will_ put you in time-out."

"No!"

"One."

"Daddy," she whines, already coming down a notch.

"Two."

There's a war going on in her head; I can see it in her eyes. She wants to argue, but she doesn't want a time-out, so she compromises by giving me a sour look.

"Three. Now, are you going to follow directions and be a good girl or am I going to have to sit you in the corner?"

She sighs. "Good girwl."

"Alright, go do your puzzle. I have to grade some papers, then I'll come play with you. Sound good?"

"Sound good," she agrees, then wanders over to the half completed kitten. After she plops down beside it, Sully stands up and walks over to me.

"Has she been like this all day?" I ask him in low tones.

"Kinda. I think she's just crabby because she's tired."

"Did she have her nap?"

"Yeah, but she's like a firecracker. She spends all her energy in the first few hours, then she's fizzled out. Besides, it's probably been weird for her with her mom gone this whole week. The bond between a mother and her daughter is strong, but it needs to be reinforced."

I give him a look. "You know, you're having more and more of these sudden bursts of brilliance. Maybe it's an age thing."

"Oh, shut up. Go grade those essays or whatever the hell they were."

"Oy, no swearing."

"Nate, she has to be exposed to these things eventually. It's better she hears it from her family, not school or something."

"You are so infuriating sometimes. Just go play with Elizabeth." I go into the dining room and unload my bag onto the table. I begin reading the essay on top. Make my way through about ten, when Elizabeth skips into the room. "What's up, girly? Where's Uncle Sully?"

"Sleeping."

I sigh. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Come sit next to me."

She climbs onto the chair. "Daddy, who's Sir Francy Dwake?"

"Sir Francis Drake? How'd you hear about him?"

"Uncle Suwy said my name came from him."

"That's right, he's your ancestor."

"What's a ancwestor?"

"It means he's part of our family."

"Like you and Mommy and Uncle Suwy and Grandma and—"

"Yes, like them. He sailed all around the world for Queen Elizabeth. That's the other person you're named for."

"Queen? Like Elsa?"

"Yeah, but she didn't have ice powers."

"Maybe she conceal, don't feel."

I look down at her and the look on her face is completely serious. I wish I could go back to having such innocent ideas. "Don't let them know," I sing softly, hoping she'll take the bait. I love hearing her sing.

"Well, now they know!" we sing together.

I fade out and let her take center stage. She's a little performer. Maybe Elena and I could sign her up for singing or dancing lessons or something. " _Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore_!" Elizabeth leaps off the chair and twirls around in the snowy wonderland of her imagination. Once she finishes this song, she starts singing another _Frozen_ song. I think I know which movie she and Sully watched today. I go back to grading my essays, one eye on her and one eye on the paper. Every once and a while, I'll make a request or give her a round of applause, but if there's no interruptions, she'll move on to another song as if she has a playlist lined up in her head. She'll even stop mid-song to start singing something else. After her rendition of _Beauty and the Beast_ 's "Belle" (she sang everyone's part), Elizabeth yawns and rubs her eyes. I look up from a horrible run-on sentence just in time to watch her little legs give out with a thump.

"Looks like someone's ready for bed," I say, putting my pen down. I walk over to her and she holds out her arms, the universal signal for "carry me". I pick her up and she wraps her arms around my neck. Elizabeth tucks her head under my chin, giving me a good look at the dirt in her hair. "What did you do? Roll around in the mud?"

"No, that's gwoss," she mumbles.

"Well, you need to wash your hair before your mother gets back tomorrow. She'll kill me if she sees you like this."

We make it to her room and I lay her on the bed. "Daddy, did you and Mommy really fight piwates and monstwers?" she asks as I cover her with the blanket.

"What?"

"Uncle Suwy said that—"

"Well, Uncle Sully says a lot of things, but, between you and me, _I think he's a little crazy_." I whisper the last part and then touch the tip of her nose. She giggles and reaches up to touch her finger to my nose. My heart swells. I didn't think it was possible to love her more than I already do, but the feeling grows every day. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, Daddy."

I kiss her forehead, then leave the room. Sully's snoring will make it impossible to grade papers, so I go to wake him up. Instead of tapping him on the shoulder, I jump on him, grabbing him around the neck and covering his mouth, pretending like I'm an enemy. He wakes with a start and tries to flip me on my back. He pins me (or rather, I let him pin me) and sighs when he sees it's me. I have trouble sitting up because I'm doubled over with laughter. "Goddamn it, Nate. You scared the shit outta me."

"That was the point, genius. You should have seen the look on your face. Priceless."

"Ya know, one of these days I'm going to kill you. Guess who'll be laughing then." Sully points to his fake, sarcastic smile.

"Ah, come on, Sully. You can't kill me. We're best friends." I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Is that what you call it?"

"Well, what do you call it?"

"Uh… It's parasitic. Like a dog and a tick."

"Ouch," I laugh. "You must have some seriously low self-esteem to call yourself a tick."

He rolls his eyes, but he can't keep the smile from spreading across his face. "Are you ever going to grow up?"

"Are you ever going to stop calling me 'kid'?"

"Alright, good point. How's Lizzy?"

"She's asleep. Poor thing wore herself out." Sully grunts his agreement. I frown and turn to face him as I remember what she said to me before bed. "Did you tell her about El Dorado?"

"Uh-huh. Did she ask you about Sir Francis?"

"Yeah, that and about pirates and monsters. No more stories about me, you, or Elena."

"Why not? She loved it."

"I don't want her to know what I used to do."

"She won't care about that. You're her hero, Nate."

"But I'm not a hero! I'm a no-good, dirty, rotten thief. I've broken hearts. Betrayed friends. I've even _killed_ people!"

"Nate—"

"And don't give me any of that 'it's not your fault' bullshit. Of course it's my fault. We make our own paths. Our own destinies. You said so yourself, remember?"

"Don't you want her to know the truth?"

"I don't want her to think of me like some… some monster."

"She won't think that."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's your daughter. She will always love you, because she's family, kid."

"Yeah? Well, in my experience, 'family' just means you share the same blood. My family never cared about me. Hell, they abandoned me!"

"Yours is a rare case, Nate. Your mother was depressed, so she killed herself. It's not because she didn't love you."

"Well, killing yourself is a pretty shitty thing to do to someone you love."

"Your father was a drunk. He didn't want to give you to the state, but he knew it was for the best. The strongest part of a father's paternal instinct is to protect their child." I stay silent and stare at a dot on the wall across from me. I know my father hated me. He never wanted to protect me. He beat me for godssake. It's something I haven't told anyone, even Sully. I think it's a little too late to tell him now.

"You may disagree," Sully continues, "but I don't think they wanted to abandon you. Maybe it was meant to be. I mean, if none of that happened, you wouldn't have met me. And, look at that! I'm still around." I look up at him with a small smile. "And like it or not, kid, I'm not going anywhere." Years of building the reputation of the tough guy prevents me from wrapping my arms around Sully. Instead we exchange a look that says everything we can't say.


	11. Chapter 11

My breath becomes more and more labored as I lay broken on the ground. Blood pours out of my open wounds with every beat of my heart. I'm past the screaming phase. I'm past the sobbing uncontrollably phase. I'm at the praying-I-die-soon phase.

"You ready to confess now, son?" Dad growls standing over me. He takes another swig from his fifth bottle of beer. Or maybe it's the sixth… I don't know and honestly I don't care anymore.

I don't respond to his question. He thinks I took the stash of money he saves for beer. I don't know who stole it, but it wasn't me. And I'm not going to say I did it. That would be lying and lying is a sin. Mom wouldn't have liked that. "Still nothing, huh?" He kicks my already swollen abdomen and I cough up about another pint of blood. "I can do this all day, boy." He rubs his hands on his pants to wipe them clean of my blood.

My brother Sam stands in the doorway. His face is as pale as mine. "Dad, please-" he tries to say.

"Shut it, Sam!" Dad roars. "Shut it or you're next." I gasp like a fish out of water as I try to push myself up. I stop moving when every molecule in my body screams. "And where do you think you're going?" Dad straddles me, then kneels on my chest. Spots begin to dance before my eyes. He places his hands around my neck and starts squeezing. "Tell me where it is," he spits into my face.

The thought crosses my mind that it would be impossible to tell him when he's choking me, but that thought quickly flits out of my grasp. I'm too busy battling the darkness that's encroaching around the edges of my vision. Some primitive survival instinct takes over and my arms actually move. My hands claw at his forearms, but I'm too weak to even break his skin. I all do is make him even more angry. He squeezes even tighter. I feel my eyes starting to pop out of their sockets. The darkness moves even faster and soon I'm looking through tunnel vision. I feel the life draining out of me, much like my blood is. I get farther and farther away from the pain. Farther from the hunger. From Dad. From life. I almost let go of the edge of the cliff and fall into the chasm yawning below me when someone bangs on the door.

"Police, open up!"

"What in the hell?" Dad's grip loosens as he turns to look towards the door. "Who called them?"

"I did," Sam replies, stepping out from the shadows. "You were gonna kill him, Dad. What else was I supposed to do?"

"You little…" Dad stands up and tries to regain his balance. As he drunkenly struggles to keep the world from spinning around him, Sam sprints past him and opens the door.

The officer on the other side of the door points his drawn pistol at Sam. After he sees that he's no threat, the policeman scans the room with the gun extended away from his body. Once he sees Dad with my blood all over his clothes, he aims at him. "Put your hands in the air and get on your knees!" he yells. "Do it now or I'll shoot your knee caps off."

Dad does what he's told with a dazed look in his eyes. I don't think he knows this is real life. Actually, I don't think about anything. Nothing registers, not even when the paramedics lift me on to a stretcher. Once in a while, some stranger will come into focus. I'm not sure if it's the same stranger every time, but I remember thinking they were angels. I was really looking forward to seeing Mom. I missed her so much. Reality slams me hard when I hear Sam's voice. I can't be dead if I hear Sam, so where am I? "It's okay, Nate…" His voice fades in and out like a badly tuned radio, but I get the gist of it. "Everything's gonna be alright. I'm won't let anything happen to you ever again. I promise… I promise…"

Suddenly, I get the feeling that I'm falling, or rather, I'm being sucked into something. "Sam?" I call out. "Sam, help me! Sam!"

"Dad?" says a familiar voice. It sounds like it belongs to a little girl. "Daddy?" To my little girl.

I suck in a deep breath as I open my eyes to a dark room. I pinch myself and I know I'm not dreaming anymore. "Daddy, are you okay?" Elizabeth's two big, gleaming eyes search my face questioningly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, sweetie." I'm not, though. I haven't had that dream in years and I terrifies me to think why it decided to turn up again.

"Who's Sam?" she asks.

"Nobody. It was just a dream, Lizzy. Everything's okay now, you can go back to bed."

"But I had a bad dweam, too." She sticks her fingers in her mouth and starts to suck on them. It's a bad habit. She must have gotten it from me. I used to suck my thumb.

"Bad dreams run in the family, kid." I mentally punch myself for inadvertently turning into Sully. "Hop on up and tell me what's wrong."

Elizabeth tries to climb the side of my bed, but it's too high for her to reach so I bend down to pull her up. "Der was a monstwer in my dweam, Daddy."

"A monster? What kind of monster?" I cuddle her closer to me, careful not to squeeze too hard. Sometimes I forget how fragile she is.

"A big, scawy monstwer! He stomped and the gwound shaked. Then he woared like dunder." She shivers and buries her face in my shirt. "Make it go away, Daddy," she whimpers.

"Only you can make it go away, Lizzy. Just think about something else, like rainbows or sparkles or…" I try to think of some other girly thing.

"Cookies!"

"Or cookies," I agree.

She heaves a deep sigh. "I miss Mommy."

"Me, too. But we're picking her up from the airport tomorrow. Isn't that exciting?"

"But I want her now. I want a song."

"What if I sang you a song?" The very thought of singing makes me nauseous, but I would do anything for Elizabeth. "Would that make you feel better?" She nods, rubbing her head against my ribs. "Okay, my mom used to sing this to me when I was young:  
 _Sleep come easy to your bed this night,  
_ _Seven angels hold you in their light._ "

I haven't sung in forever. It had lost its charm. My rough voice evolves back into its silky smooth tone that I had developed when I was younger. I don't mean to toot my own horn, but, damn, I sound good.

" _One holds the candle, one holds the crown,  
_ _One holds the moonlight shining down._ "

Elizabeth's tensed muscles relax. I feel her little heart beat slowing down. I stroke her arm to the rhythm of the lullaby. She sinks down deeper into my ribs.

" _Dream of fortune in the world below.  
_ _Seven angels in the afterglow.  
_ _One holds a lantern deep in the mine,  
_ _One holds the daylight left behind.  
_ _One holds the lightning, flashing then gone.  
_ _One holds the sun waiting 'til dawn._ "

Her chin droops and I know she's out. I cradle her in my arms and carry her to her room. The bed seems to swallow her up. Maybe Elena was right about her comforter. She was afraid Elizabeth would be crushed under the weight of the thick blankets, but I insisted she needed the extra thickness to keep her warm. I wanted her to feel like a princess. I wanted to give her everything and more. Sully was right about paternal instinct. My first priority is to protect her from the world. "I will never let anything happen to you," I whisper, brushing a strand of hair off her face. "I promise."

* * *

Song credits: Hem, "Seven Angels"

Also, if you didn't know, Nate apparently has an older brother named Sam.

And though it's never stated what Nate's father was like, but I always sort of had a feeling that Nate was beaten as a kid. That's why he's so close to Sully, but has trouble showing it. He wasn't loved until he was 15 and by then it was too late to learn how to show his feelings.


	12. Chapter 12

I stand looking into the mirror in the hospital trying to fix my hair. Flying always seems to wreck my hair. I take my bun down and run my fingers through my hair, attempting to unravel the knots. Out of the corner of my eyes, I catch an old woman staring at me. "You have beautiful hair," she says in a faint Russian accent. "You should leave it down."

"Really? I think it makes me look… unkempt."

"No, no, no. The hair frames your face and makes your eyes…" She searches for the right word. "… Pop"

"Well, thank you, but I think I'll leave it up. I'm afraid my husband won't recognize me with it down."

"Is he here to meet you?"

"Yeah, he's going to pick me up and we're going to lunch."

"Oh, how nice. I won't hold you up, dear. Remember what I said about your hair."

"I will." I turn around to smile at her, but she's already gone.

I face myself in the mirror and really look at myself. My hair looks greasy and frizzy. How could she think I look beautiful? I sigh and twist it up to its usual knot. My feet ache, my head hurts, and my mouth's dry, but all that goes away when I see my family standing by the doors. Nate looks away from his conversation with Sully, spots me, and points me out to Elizabeth, who's currently sitting in his arms grasping a colorful piece of paper. I smile and wave at her. Recognition lights her eyes and she wiggles until Nate puts her down. As soon as she has her feet under her, she sprints down the hall towards me, paper fluttering in her hand. "Mommy!"

I crouch down and hold out my arms. "Hey, girly!" Elizabeth runs into my embrace at top speed, so I use her momentum to spin her around as I lift her higher.

"I missed you, Mommy," she mumbles, allowing me to squeeze her and cover her head with kisses.

"I missed you, too, baby. Did you have fun with Daddy and Uncle Sully?"

"Mm hm. Look." She shows me the paper. It's a drawing of me and her with a big heart around us. There are also squiggly symbols at the top. Upon closer inspection, I can just make out "Mommy and Lizzy". Nate must have helped her a little.

"What does a man have to do to get attention from his own wife?" Nate asks, walking towards us with Sully in tow.

"A kiss would be nice," I suggest with a half-smile.

He shakes his head. "I think I might be rubbing off a little too much on you."

"My mother's worst fear." Nate laughs and gives me a kiss.

"Eww!" Elizabeth says, covering her eyes. Nate puckers his lips and makes kissing noises, slowly getting closer to Elizabeth. She giggles and hides her face in my shirt.

While Nate torments her, Sully kisses me on the forehead and says, "How's it goin', sweetheart? Did you get everything done?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking. Unlike my husband…" I shoot Nate a look as he tickles Elizabeth around the neck, causing her to squirm. I almost drop her when she accidently kicks my stomach. "Do you want to hold her?" I ask him, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"No, you can hold her. I'll take your bags."

The four of us walk out to the car. I strap Elizabeth into her car seat while Nate loads my bags into the trunk. Sully asks if I want to sit in the passenger seat, but I decline. I'll let the boys hang out a little while longer. "So what'd you guys do when I was away?" I ask as Nate pulls out of the parking lot.

"Uncle Suwy and me did games and movies and books," Elizabeth recounts.

"Don't forget the puzzles," Sully adds.

"Oh, pushles!"

"You love those puzzles, huh?" I ask, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Mm hm." She watches her feet swing back and forth for a few seconds, mesmerized by how the light reflects off her shoes. She gasps as a new thought enters her mind. "Mommy fights monsters!"

"What?" I say. "Monsters?"

"Yeah, the monsters. Uncle Suwy said Daddy and you fights monsters."

"You told her that?" I lightly slap Sully's shoulder.

"I know, can you believe him? He's gonna fill her head with stupid ideas," Nate complains.

"I don't see any problem with it. It's not as if she'll actually believe them."

"Elena, I don't want her knowing about… you know."

"Nate, she's too young to understand any of that. And even if she did, she wouldn't judge you for it. She's—"

"I know, I know. She's _family_." Nate says it like it pains him to say it.

"What is wrong with you? Just because your parents—"

"Don't finish that sentence!"

"No, _you_ stop interrupting me!"

"Guys…" Sully groans. "Can we not do this now? You're upsetting Elizabeth."

I glance down at her. She's covering her ears with her hands and has her eyes scrunched up, trying to shut the world at. "I'm sorry, Lizzy," I say, moving her hands away from her head.

"Are you and Daddy gun break up?" she asks.

Nate tenses, knuckle whitening as he grips the wheel harder. "No, sweetie, we're not going to break apart. We're going to stick together, no matter what."

"It's okay, baby, we're here for you. We're not going anywhere. Sometimes we fight, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other. I know you get angry at us sometimes, but you still love us." I sigh. "You know what? I think we're all just a little crabby because we're hungry. Let's get some lunch on the way back."

"Ice cweam!" Elizabeth says.

"No, real food first, then you can have ice cream for dessert." She pouts. "Don't give me that look, Lizzy. You know the rules."

"But Mommy—"

"Elizabeth Drake, this is the last time I will tell you this. I don't know what Nate and Sully have let you get away with these past few days, but I'm home now. You won't get away with stunts like this, okay?" She sulks, but nods in understanding. "Alright, good girl."

We stop at a Red Robin. Nate offers to carry Elizabeth, but I say I want to carry her. Sully sees us gearing up for another argument, so he picks up Elizabeth without saying a word. Nate races into the restaurant ahead of the rest of us to talk to the hostess first. "Oh, god," I groan. "How much to you want to bet he told them it's my birthday?" Sully just smiles knowingly. "Ugh, I should have known you were in on it. Why do you always take his side?"

"'Cause no one else does." He jerks his head away from Elizabeth's wandering hands. He's made the mistake of letting her touch his moustache before and she yanked some hairs out.

Sully is right, though. Nate has never had anyone on his team. Nobody, not even his parents, has ever had his back. Sully was the first person to give him the attention and care he needed. Sure, he knows how to take care of himself. He lived on his own for years, but, honestly, he was lucky. I feel honored to be on team Drake.

We walk through the glass doors and see Nate leaning on the hostess stand. The twenty-something year old woman behind the desk is blushing and biting her lip provocatively. I feel anger flare up inside me and pick up the pace. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and croon, "Hey, sweetie. What 'cha doing?"

Nate smiles at me. The familiar glow of laughter glints in his eyes like he's done something hilarious. "Hey, baby. I'm just getting us a table."

He winks, knowing he's pissed me off. "Did you ask for a high chair?" I ask.

"One step ahead of you."

"Follow me, please," the hostess says, batting her eyelashes at Nate. Either she's clueless to the rings on our fingers or she doesn't care. We find our seats and Janis (I read her name tag) bends over to give the menus to Nate. "Call me if you _need_ anything."

As soon as she leaves our table space, Nate flips open the top menu and finds a napkin with a phone number written on it. He waves it in Sully's face. "You owe me twenty big ones."

"Alright, alright. You're setting a bad example for your daughter, you know," Sully says, reaching for his wallet.

"I'm not a bad example. I'm teaching her valuable life skills." He puts his arm around Elizabeth and shows her the napkin. "Look how awesome your daddy is, Lizzy."

"Give me that!" I reach across the table for the napkin.

"Here, Lizzy, take it. Don't let Mommy have it." She takes it from his hand and shoves her hands into her lap, giggling.

"Lizzy, give it to Mommy." I hold out my hand expectantly, but she shakes her head no.

"Ha, she's on my side now, right Lizzy?" She shakes her head no again. The look in her eyes is one of pure mischief. It's uncanny how much she looks like Nate.

Sully laughs, sounding like a short cough. "You're never gonna get that napkin back."

"Lizzy on Lizzy side," she proclaims.

"Well, better she has it then you," I say to Nate with a smirk.

Nate's words fail him. I can see him struggling to work out a rebuttal, but nothing must come to his mind because he just sticks his tongue out at me. Elizabeth giggles and copies him. He smiles and then scrunches his face up to make her laugh even more. "Daddy looks funny!"

"Daddy always looks funny," Sully says, looking over his shoulder. "Where's the waiter? I'm thirsty."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Between exams and the Nathan Drake Collection, I've been busy. I'll try and get back to a regular schedule. Thanks for reading!

* * *

" _Dad!_ " Elizabeth shrieks.

I sigh as I hear a thunder of feet coming down the hallway. _Not again..._

The twelve year old girl flips her brown hair out of her face and shoots a nasty look at her younger brother. "Victor stole my hairbrush!"

"I didn't steal it! I borrowed it!"

"No you didn't! You snuck into my room and took it!"

"I was gonna give it back!"

Finally, I put a stop to their bickering. "Enough!" I don't yell, but they listen all the same. "Did you steal your sister's hairbrush, Vic?"

"No."

"Yes he did! I saw him-"

"Liz, let your brother talk. You'll get your turn soon enough." She rolls her eyes, but obediently shuts up. I turn back to Victor. "If you didn't steal it, why is your sister upset?"

"I don't know."

"But I think you do know," I counter. All Victor does is shrug. _Stubborn..._ "Okay, so what did you do to it?"

"I was using it for a science experiment. I needed her hair."

"Why didn't you ask her?"

"I don't know."

"That would have been the right thing to do, right?"

"Yeah."

"So you're going to do what next time?"

"I'll ask."

"Good boy. You okay Lizzy?"

"Yeah, I guess," she sighs.

"Awesome." I get back to my work, thinking I successfully avoided another screaming match.

"Dad?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Who won?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Who won?" I repeat, trying to decipher the meaning of the statement. They both look at me expectantly. "Nobody won. You came to a conclusion."

"But there has to be a winner," Victor says.

"Uh, okay... It was a tie. Everybody wins."

My children look at each other, exchanging silent words. Victor shrugs. "Okay."

"Fair enough," Elizabeth says.

I rub my face after they walk out of the room as best friends again. I flinch at the sudden vibration in my pocket. "Elena?" I answer.

"Yeah?"

"We are never having another kid."

She laughs from half way across the world. "Okay, sweetheart. They giving you trouble?"

"Uh huh. They're such a handful."

"I thought Sully was staying with them while you were at work?"

"I gave him the day off. He was starting to look a little worn out."

"Nate... don't get all defensive or angry at what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay..."

"You promise?"

"Yes...? Should I be scared?"

"Not really. It's about Sully. I think he's... sick."

I give a short laugh. "What? I just said he was tired."

"Not the flu kind of sick, the elderly kind of sick."

I start to feel my face get flushed. "He's fine, Elena. He's not that old."

"Nate, you can't ignore the signs. He's slowing down. I think we should get him checked."

"What, for fleas?" I know she asked me to stay calm, but my heart rate has already started to climb.

"No, for cancer. He's done some crazy stuff throughout the years and he's an avid smoker. We've got to get him looked at."

"No, I said he's fine and that's the last I want to hear about it."

"It's for his own good, sweetie."

"Don't 'sweetie' me in the middle of an argument, especially when you know I'm right."

There's a deep sigh. "Alright, fine. Have it your way. When he drops dead next year don't give me any shit about it."

"Fine by me." I hang up and slam my phone on the table.

After taking a breather, I pick up the phone again and dial Sully's number. He doesn't answer so I leave a simple message. "Call me back when you get this."

Half an hour passes and I call again. Maybe he hasn't checked his phone. No answer. "Sully, call me back. Bye."

Fifteen minutes later, I call again. "Pick up, pick up, pick up... Oh, come on! Pick up your goddamn phone!"

Another fifteen minutes go by. "I'm starting to get worried about you. Please call me back."

Five minutes... "Sully, pick up."

Five minutes... "Sully, pick up!"

Three minutes... "Fucking _pick up_!"

* * *

"Vic, hands to yourself, please."

"Yes, Dad..." He takes his hands off Elizabeth's arm then sticks his fingers in his mouth. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"We're going to pay Uncle Sully a quick visit."

"Why? We saw him yesterday," Elizabeth points out.

"Yeah, but I need to check on something."

Sully moved closer to us about four years ago. He hated having to fly just to see us. I've teased him about being a lonely old man ever since then, but I was really happy he moved. I would never tell him this, but I sleep better with him close by. Now that he's only a few minutes away, I can see him whenever I need to. Like now. He's freaking me out by not answering after that conversation with Elena. She put stupid ideas in my head that are just too terrible to ignore. It's probably nothing, but just to be sure...

"Liz, did Uncle Sully call yet?" I had handed her my phone so she could alert me to any news.

"No."

"Okay, update me if anything changes."

"I am! There's just nothing to update you on."

"Don't be rude, Lizzy," Victor says.

"I'm not being rude!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

" _Dad_!" they both yell.

"Ugh..." I groan.


	14. Chapter 14

I press the buzzer to Sully's apartment. Twice. Three times. Ten times. One long, obnoxious time. "I don't think he's home, Dad," Victor mentions.

"Maybe..." I motion Elizabeth over and fish two bobby pins out of her hair. I then use them to pick the lock. When the door swings open, my children look at me in awe. I smirk, leading the way inside. _I'm the coolest dad..._

I take the steps two at a time. "Dad, slow down," Elizabeth pants. "We have tiny legs."

"Well, lets make it a race. Whoever wins gets ice cream when we get home."

And just like that, it's on. The tempo of their feet doubles. As a dad, I've found that ice cream is the greatest motivator, no matter the age.

I skip knocking on the door and go straight to the potted plant in the corner of the hallway. Sully's clichè and always has a spare outside the door in case of emergency. Unfortunately, everyone else had the same idea. I find about ten keys barely covered in dirt. I have to test a few before one finally clicks. I throw the door open to an empty kitchenette and TV room. I allow worry to over take my system as I make my way down the hall to his room. "Sully?" I call, barging through the closed door.

My eyes adjust to the darkness and quickly make out a lump laying under the covers. A silent, _unmoving_ lump.

I rush over to the bed and throw the covers back. "Sully!"

The shape springs to their feet, dragging a pistol from under their pillow with it. The weapon is cocked and pointed at my forehead before I can register the motion. He blinks to clear his eyes and wearily drops his shooting arm to his side. "Jesus-fucking-Christ, Nate." Sully all but collapses on his bed.

"You're telling me," I mutter, heart still pounding.

"What the hell were you thinking? I was one second away from pulling the trigger."

"You were going to shoot without asking?"

"Yes! You scared the-" He erupts into a coughing fit. It seems to rattle him to the bone.

"Breathe." I sit next to him and awkwardly rub his shoulder. Our roles are usually reversed. "Just... breathe. You okay?"

Sully takes a deep breath and is about to speak when Lizzy asks, "Uncle Sully?"

We both turn to see my children standing in the doorway, unsure of what's going on. "Hey, girly," Sully smiles, straightening up to cover his moment of weakness. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Dad said he had to check on something."

"Oh, I see." He stands, a bit stiffer than usual. "Hey, Vic! What's up, buddy!"

"Hi Uncle Sully!"

"Put 'em up, short stuff." Sully throws a few fake punches at my son. Victor bobs and weaves, taking a few shots at his namesake's abdomen. Sully laughs and grabs his grandchildren into a giant bear hug. "Let's have something sweet. My treat."

"Ice cream!" they both chant.

"Ice cream it is, then," Sully chuckles, leading the way into the kitchen.

I stand to the side as Sully further spoils my children with sugar. Elena was right (as usual). Sully's slowing down. He looks stiff and has dark, sleepless circles under his eyes. After Elizabeth and Victor are happily digging into their Rocky Road, I catch Sully's arm and drag him out of their ear shot. "What's wrong?" I whisper.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"How would you know?"

"You won't look me in the eye."

"So I did teach you something. Huh, could've fooled me."

"Sully, don't try to change the subject. Something's wrong."

He sighs. "Fine. I'll tell you later. It's not appropriate for ice cream time." I give him a look as he heads back to the table where Victor's trying to wipe up a spill with his sleeve.


	15. Chapter 15

I draw the covers over Elizabeth and Victor in Sully's spare bedroom. They fell asleep after watching a movie and I felt bad about making them wait to get home to sleep, so Sully suggested a sleepover.

I quietly pull the door closed behind me and meander over to Sully's room. I find him laying on his bed, eyes closed, dozing. He hears my footsteps and opens his eyes. "Kids in bed?" he grunts.

"Yeah, and so are you apparently." I climb over the covers and sit next to him, leaning my back against the headboard.

"I'm just tired."

"No, you're more than tired. Something's up."

"Nate..."

"You promised! Now tell me!"

"It's just a head cold."

"Oh, please. That's the lamest excuse in the book."

"Fine! I don't know what's wrong with me, okay? I've been feeling run down, so I've been going to bed early, taking naps, eating well, and what not. Nothing's working."

I stay silent for a second, gathering my thoughts. "Elena and I had a chat on the phone... well, an argument really... and she thinks we should get you screened for diseases."

"Like chlamydia?"

"Ew, no! Like cancer, numb skull!"

"Who you calling numb-" He coughs, sounding like he could literally cough up a lung.

"At first I was resistant, but you're... not looking so hot, Sully."

"No shit," he gasps, rubbing his chest.

"Do you want to get checked?"

"I mean, if it'll keep you from barging in on me, sure."

"Sully, I'm serious."

"Alright, alright. I'll go, but under protest."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Honestly, no. But if it makes you feel better, I'll get a check up. Now, I'm going to catch up on the sleep I was deprived of earlier." He makes the motion to get out of the bed, but I stop him by putting an arm across his chest.

"Where are you going?"

"The couch."

"Why would you take the couch?"

"So you can have the bed." He says it like he's explaining something to a toddler.

"It's your apartment! I'll take the couch."

"No, I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch."

"Why not?"

"Don't argue with me. Just take the bed, kid."

"But Sully-"

"No buts." I duck my head. He used the same tone of voice he used when I was younger and I had done something wrong. It still makes me turn red with shame. "You're taking the bed. Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

 _30 years ago..._

I fling myself into a sitting position, sweating and breathing heavily. _It had felt so real..._ It really felt like Dad's rings were cutting into my cheeks. I pinch myself to double check I had finally woken from that nightmare. Once I'm breathing at a normal pace, I lay back down and glance over at my clock. 2:15. I groan and shift my arms and legs into a comfortable position, trying to fall back asleep. I toss and turn for what feels like hours with no luck. I crane my neck to look at the clock. 2:20. _Really, world? Really?_

Realizing sleep is going to be impossible, I sit up again, inner voices of reason chatting away.

 _What now?_

 _We could just sit here 'til the sun comes up._

 _Are you kidding? Boooooring! We can't sit here for that long._

 _Well, have_ you _got any better ideas?_

 _Let's go talk to Sully. He usually knows what to do._

 _Talk to him about what? We can't exactly tell him what happened. He'll think we're weak and ditch us._

 _He won't think that. He's stuck with us these past two years. He's not gonna ditch us now._

 _Dad ditched us after five years._

 _...Shut up._

 _No, you shut up!_

 _No, you shut up!_

I clamp my hands over my ears. I shake my head like an Etch-a-Sketch, erasing the conversation in an attempt to restart the train of thought.

 _Let's go talk to Sully._

 _Great idea, Nate._

 _Thanks, Nate._

 _No problem, Nate._

I tip toe down the hallway to Sully's room. Usually I'd slide the length of the hardwood floor in my socks, but I'm not really in the mood. I poke my head through the crack between the door and the doorframe. I stand there watching Sully snore, mustache trembling with his breath, for ten whole minutes, too afraid to say anything. Some time later, I find myself sitting and watching. Next, I find my pillow behind my back against the wall, still watching. Soon after that, I find my blanket covering me, head on my pillow, curled against the corner where the wall and Sully's dresser meet, listening to Sully. Strangely enough, I don't find his snoring annoying. In fact, it has the opposite effect. It seems to calm me, making me forget the terrible dreams.

 _I'm so warm and relaxed and_ *yawn* _cozy. I could_ *yawn* _fall asleep right here..._

"Nate. Na-ate."

"Mm..."

"Nate, come on, wake up."

I slowly drag my eyelids open to a familiar face. "Morning Sully."

He chuckles. "Not quite. It's only 3 am."

"Then let me sleep."

"On the floor? I don't think so. You're not a dog."

"Nothing gets past you," I yawn.

Sully rolls his eyes and holds out his hand. "Come on, kid. Let's get you back to bed."

"I can't sleep in my bed."

"Why not?" he sighs.

"I had a bad dream."

"So you curled up in my room?"

"Yeah. I like to listen to you snore."

Sully cocks an eyebrow, but doesn't comment any further on the subject. "Well, I can't have you sleeping on the floor. How about... How about we watch a movie together? I always fall asleep first, so you can listen to me snore from the comfort of the couch. Deal?"

I think for a moment then shrug. "Okay."

"Alright then, let's go before you start to bruise those boney ribs of yours on the floor."

Sully helps me carry my blanket and pillow to the TV room. He puts on one of the older Bond movies and we make ourselves comfortable. A little too comfortable on my part. My eyelids are drooping before I know it and I feel the warm arm of sleep around my shoulders. The arm massages my neck and shoulders before I finally pass out, head landing on sleep's chest, which smells suspiciously like cigars.


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Sully grumbles, arms folded across his chest. He wears a hospital gown lays beside me in a hospital bed.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," I reassure him, trying to keep myself from smiling.

"Didn't you hear what she just said? They're gonna shove a camera up my ass!"

"Sully, relax. It's totally normal to get a colonoscopy. Nothing's gonna happen."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He tries to wave his hand dismissively, but his wrist gets caught on the IV line sticking out of his arm. "Goddamn it..." He drops his hands at his sides in resignation.

Sully meets my gaze, grey eyes looking rather thoughtful. "What'cha thinking about, old timer?"

"Just that it's usually you laying here and me sitting there. What changed?"

"Well, let's see... The economy seems like it's recovering somewhat. The polar ice caps are melting. Global warming's a bitch, isn't it?"

"I was asking for that one, wasn't I?"

"Eh, sorta."

Our heads snap around as we hear footsteps approaching. A trio of lab coats briskly enter the room. One boots up the computer, one approaches Sully's IV, and one comes to stand at the side of the bed. "Alright, Mr. Sullivan, your turn," she says with a huge, bleached smile. "Abby, your anesthesiologist, is going to insert a sedative into your blood stream via the IV."

Sully gives Abby a suspicious look as she injects a syringe through a portal in his IV line. I laugh and ask, "Need me to hold your hand?"

"Shut up," he says, shooting me a look.

The doctor's smile grows even wider and motions toward me. "Is this your son?"

Sully and I exchange a look. "Something like that," he slurs, eyelids drooping, already falling prey to their sedative.

The nurse occupied by the computer finally turns around as the other two begin the process of wheeling Sully out of the room. "You can wait for him in the family waiting area," the remaining nurse tells me. "He'll be out before you know it."

"Thanks."

Before extrapolating myself from the chair, I allow myself a minute to breathe. Sully had had many various blood tests, x-rays, and scans over the past few months. Every doctor we've seen has told us how lucky he is for all his tests to turn up negative. It seems Sully really is invincible. Sully claims he knew it all along, but I've known for a while now that he's full of bullshit. But then again, Sully isn't Sully without his bullshit.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. It's just taking longer than expected...


	17. Chapter 17

I comb my fingers through my hair one last time before grabbing my bag and heading out of the bathroom. I jog down the stairs to find Mom. She said she'd give me money for the movies before I leave. Instead, I find Dad in the kitchen going over some tests. _Good enough..._ "Daddy?" I turn up the girly charm. He tends to give me whatever I ask for when I act like Daddy's Little Girl.

He jerks his head in my direction. "Yeah, sweetie?"

"I need twenty dollars."

"Why?"

"I'm going to the movies. Mom said I could go."

"With who?"

"Uh, Tammy, Haley, Taylor-"

"Taylor? Is that a boy or a girl?"

"What does it matter?"

"You know why."

"Taylor's a girl, Dad. I'm holding on to my virginity for at least one more night."

"Ha, ha." He pulls out his wallet and rifles through it. "What movie are you seeing?"

"I forget the name, but it's a horror movie."

"Horror movie?" He slaps his wallet shut. "Does Mom know you're going to a _horror_ movie?"

"Yes! I'm 16, Dad. I can handle a horror movie."

"Hm... And Mom's okay with this?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Alright, fine. Here's a twenty. Be home by eight."

"It's already six! The movie won't be over until at least nine."

"So?"

"So, I won't get to see the end of the movie."

"So?"

"Da-ad..."

"You're lucky I'm even letting you go. Take it or leave it, missy."

"You're the worst! You're like a freaking dictator!"

Dad opens his mouth in rebuttal, but Mom walks in at just the right moment. "What's going on in here?"

"Dad isn't letting me go to the movies!"

She rolls her eyes. "Nate, come on." Mom snatches Dad's wallet from between his fingers and takes out the same twenty he refused to give me. "Here, Lizzy. Go have fun. I thought I heard a car horn outside."

"Thanks Mom. Love you!"

"Love you, too, sweetheart," I hear floating after me as I make a break for the door before Dad can call me back.

* * *

 _Two years later..._

"Liz, I called you for dinner half an hour ago!" comes Dad's voice from downstairs. "It's getting cold!"

I sigh and pull my ear buds out. "Coming!" I slide down the banister, landing at Dad's feet. He has his arms crossed and jaw set.

"Young lady, when I call you, you answer."

"Sorry, I was practicing my Sugar Plum variation."

"Don't you get enough practice at dance?"

"Miss Jill says I should practice more at home. She says this performance could be my ticket to Julliard."

"Oh, not this again. I thought we ruled out Julliard?"

"Nate! Lizzy! Dinner!" Mom calls.

We make our way to the kitchen, refusing to look at each other. Dad is being such a jerk. Julliard was never off the table and he knows that. He's just disappointed I'm not into history like him and Mom. It's like he hates me or something.

The table is silent, save for Victor. He babbles on about robotics team. Mom responds with nods and smiles, occasionally reminding him to chew his food. "...And then I reprogrammed the cart to flip over the cone!" he finishes.

"That's great, honey. How was your day, Lizzy?"

"Well, school was... school. Dance was awesome, though. Mister Johnathan complimented my arabesque," I say.

"Have you finished your homework yet?" Dad asks.

"No, but I was planning on doing it after I ran through the variation a few times."

"Homework comes before dance," he scolds. "We've had this conversation before. Slaking off now will take away your prospects for college."

"Has it ever crossed your mind that I don't want to go to college?"

Dad furrows his brow. "What do you mean you don't want to go? How else are you going to provide for yourself?"

"Ballet, Dad! I've told you hundreds of times I don't like history."

"Elizabeth, not at the dinner table," Mom says wearily.

"No, we're getting this notion out of her head right now," Dad argues, eyes never leaving me for an instant. "What makes you think 'ballet' is a good career option? You hit 30 and you're done. What are you going to do then?"

"I'll teach dance to young kids."

He scoffs and throws his hands in the air. "I don't get it! You're smart, Lizzy. You could make a lot of money using that brain of yours."

"But I'll hate my job! I love ballet, Dad! That's what I want to do! Do you want me to live my life heartbroken?"

"Whatever happened to the Lizzy that loved to read and learn?"

"I still do! I just love dance more. And so what if I end up homeless? It'll make life just a little more exciting. It'll be an adventure."

Dad shakes his head vehemently. "That's one adventure you're never going to take. You're not going to live on the streets. You're going to get a well paying job to be able to provide for yourself."

"I'll just marry rich."

"No, you can't be dependent on some man. That's how those abusive relationships start."

"That only happens in the movies."

"It happens more often than you think." He adopts a softer tone and holds meaning in his eyes.

Not wanting him to elaborate on whatever sad thought he was thinking of, I go back to, "I'm going to join a ballet company and nothing you say is going to change my mind." I shove my seat back and tromp up to my room.

 _Who does he think he is?_

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I've just been lazy. Watching your boyfriend play chess is the perfect time to write.


	18. Chapter 18

Three soft knocks sound from my door, cutting through the music piping from my ear buds. "Go away, Dad. I really don't want a lecture." I roll over on my bed to face away from the sound of my door opening.

"It's just Mom, Lizzy."

I flip around, ear buds ripped out in the process. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I can't have a conversation with my daughter? I feel like we haven't had a chance to talk, you being so busy with Nutcracker and all." She sits on the edge of my bed. "So what's up, girly?"

I roll my eyes. "You know what's up."

"Dad, huh?"

"Yeah, he's just so... ugh!"

"He's protective."

"I know! It's so annoying!"

"He does it for a reason, you know. He does it because he loves you."

"Well, it doesn't feel like he loves me. It's like he wants me to be miserable."

Mom sighs and twists her fingers through my ponytail. "I think it's time to tell you a little more about your father's past."

I raise an eyebrow. "His past?"

"He didn't exactly have a model childhood."

"Yeah, there's no way you can have a model childhood living with Uncle Sully," I joke.

But Mom doesn't laugh. "This is serious, Lizzy. He was born in a slum to an abusive father and suicidal mother."

My eyes widen in surprise. "He...? Are you kidding?"

"No." She shakes her head sadly and motions me over to sit next to her.

"But what about Uncle Sully?"

"He didn't come into the picture until your father was 15 years old."

"That's... I-I had no idea." I put a hand over my heart. "I feel so terrible. I didn't know he was... Oh god, I'm such a terrible daughter. I need to go apologize."

"No, no, no, don't do that. The reason he doesn't tell anyone is he doesn't want to be treated any different. He was never planning on telling you, but I thought you deserved to know."

I nod and allow her to put an arm around my shoulder. "So, how did he and Uncle Sully meet?" I ask, curiosity re-sparking after the shock wore off.

"That's a long story."

"Well, I'm free for the rest of the night." I smile and turn up the charm.

Mom matches my smile. "God, you look just like your father with that smartass smile." She sighs again. "Fine, I'll tell you..."

* * *

"Dad, are you serious about not letting Lizzy do ballet?" Victor asks, climbing into bed.

"That's not your concern," I scold lightly. "You focus on your go-kart."

"It's a robot, Dad. That's way cooler than a go-kart."

"Can I drive your robot?"

"No."

"Then the go-kart sounds pretty cool to me."

"Do you know how much harder it is to build a robot? Anyone with two thumbs and half a brain can build a go-kart."

I laugh and consider ruffling up his hair. I restrain myself, though, because he told me he was too old for that a few years ago at one of his last soccer games (practice started getting in the way of his robotics and science club meetings). It nearly ripped my heart in two when he ducked away from my hand. "Dad?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Don't be mad, but I'm not gonna be a historian. I'm gonna work at NASA."

"I'm not mad, Vic. I think that's awesome."

"Then why are you mad at Lizzy?"

"I'm not mad because she's not pursuing a history degree. I'm worried she won't be able to provide for herself."

"You don't think she's good enough?"

"No, she's great. She could totally be a professional."

"Then why are you worried?"

"I..." _Why am I worried?_ "Wait a second, you're trying to trick me, you little sneak. You ask too many questions."

I put my arm around his neck and pull him into a noogie. Victor laughs and says, "Uncle Sully says you constantly asked questions. It drove him crazy. I figure I should do the same. It's only fair."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get some sleep, scamp."

"Goodnight, Dad."


	19. Chapter 19

I once again find myself laying on the roof with no idea what to do about Elizabeth. How do I explain to her that I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't end up like me? I can't exactly call Sully at this time of night. His doctor was very specific about getting at least 9 hours of uninterrupted sleep each night. Instead, I try to channel him and think, _What would Sully do?_

The North Star seems to twinkle as I'm transported back to when I was 18 years old.

* * *

 _35 years earlier..._

I sharpen a third pencil, simultaneously checking my watch. I need to leave now if I want to be on time. I jog to Sully's room and knock. There's a groan and some rustling from the other side of the door. "The sun's not even up yet..." he complains.

"I'm leaving for school."

"It's Saturday, dimwit."

"I'm taking a test, asshole."

"Oh. When are you getting back?"

"One-ish."

"Alright, have fun."

I roll my eyes. "Sweet dreams, princess."

I recount my pencils in my car and look over my ticket. The SAT people at school were super serious about bringing the ticket. I don't want to mess up my chances. My friend is going to lend me a calculator when I get there.

Over the summer, I received a letter from NYU in the mail. It gave me details on their history program. I read the pamphlet in my room with the door locked, eyes wide with excitement. They have such an expansive collection of books and resources. Their professors have written amazing books about some of the most controversial topics. It's an incredible opportunity. There's just two barriers in my way: the SAT and Sully. I don't want him to be disappointed or mad at me. I love my adventures with Sully, but maybe I'm meant to do something different. I'll never know until I try.

Hours later, I drive home dazed, brain fried. Sully opens the door for me after hearing my car growling in the parking lot. "How'd it go, kid?"

"Eh."

" _Eh_ 's better than _ugh_ ," he laughs. "How 'bout some lunch while you recharge your noggin."

Sully takes us to our favorite hole-in-the-wall sports bar. He orders me a chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream and a beer for himself. He refrains from hitting on the bartender in favor of talking to me. I'm in the middle of taking a sip when he says, "So, the SAT, huh?"

I nearly choke on my drink. "How did you-"

"I'm not stupid, Nate. I was curious about this test of yours, so I did some digging. Shallow digging, I might add."

"Sully, I..."

"It's okay, kid, I'm not upset. I was just wondering why you took it in the first place. You don't need it to graduate."

"I know, I was just curious about what I'd get."

Sully shakes his head and sighs. "I don't know why you lie to me."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. I see it in your eyes. And I found that NYU pamphlet under your bed. You're interested in college?"

I nod meekly. "I'm sorry, Sully."

"Sorry?" He scoffs. "Why are you sorry?"

"I know you don't want me to go to college."

He rubs his forehead like he always does when I'm not catching on fast enough. "I don't mind you going to college. In fact, I encourage it. I will support you in whatever you do. That's what friends do, kid. As long as you're enjoying it, I'm okay with it."

I smile a small smile. "Thanks, Sully."

"Don't mention it." He picks up his beer and motions for me to do the same with my milkshake. He proposes a toast. "To the future and whatever it may bring."

"To the future." We clink our glasses together and knock back our drinks. I make a face. "Ah, brain freeze."

Sully laughs and rolls his eyes. "For such a smart kid, you'd think you would act like less of an idiot."

"Shut up."

* * *

I shake away the memory, feeling the need to lay down for some shut eye. As much as I tease Sully, I'm getting old, too.

Climbing down the side of the house, I reflect on Elizabeth and her stubborn ways. I see myself in her more and more every day. She's going to do whatever she sets her mind to because that's what I would do. Even though I dropped out of school after three semesters and restarted my thieving career, I was given the freedom to pursue whatever I wanted with the blessing of my mentor/best friend. I think it's only right that I give Elizabeth the same. And like I had Sully, she has Elena and I to fall back on if things don't go as she planned.


	20. Chapter 20

I let out a huff I didn't know I was holding as the curtain closes after the final bow. I did it. _I did it._ I was the fucking sugarplum fairy! My friends crowd around me and congratulate me on my performance, but all I can really think about is my aching feet.

Still in full stage makeup, a gilded pink tutu, pointe shoes, and an intricately decorated tiara, I make my way out to the lobby to find my family.

"Elizabeth!" Out of nowhere, I'm assaulted with a strongly perfumed hug. "Oh darling, you were amazing!" Grandma says, putting her hands on my cheeks.

"You remind me so much of your mother at your age," Grandpa adds, a proud smile gracing his face.

"Thanks," I blush as Grandma gives me another hug.

"Great job, sweetheart," comes Uncle Sully's voice from somewhere beyond the cloud of fragrance. "You look like princess."

"Aw thanks, Uncle Sully." He tries to hug me without pressing against my tutu.

Victor taps me on the shoulder to get my attention. "You danced really well, Lizzy." Then he leans in close and, in true little brother fashion, whispers, "I could see your butt the whole time."

"Shut up, weirdo." I shove him away to get to Mom and Dad.

I can tell by the look on Mom's face that she's close to tears. "Oh, my baby girl. My precious baby girl." She holds me at arms length. "Look at you. You're radiant."

"It's because she takes after me." Dad takes my arm and twirls me under it. "You look like a princess."

"I already said that, kid," Sully says, flicking him in the forehead.

Dad rolls his eyes. "Regardless, you were amazing. You could totally be professional. I'm proud of you, Lizzy."

"That means a lot coming from you," I smile, blushing. "You think I'm good enough for Juilliard?"

"Of course. I'm behind you, 100%."

"Thanks, Dad."

Mom dabs at her eyes and calls out, "Family picture!"

Uncle Sully voices his complaints, but he's quick to comply after Mom gives him a look. The photo sessions after shows are usually painfully long, what with Mom being the family chronicler, so my smiles are usually forced. But by the end of this shoot, my cheeks are hurting from being pushed aside by a very insistent and genuine smile. Dad makes sure he's prominent in each photo to prove his support. The usual sulking and scowling before the camera (that he no doubt learned from Uncle Sully) is replaced with the persona I grew up looking up to as a hero. He gives the camera the winning smile that has apparently latched on to my mother's heart and hasn't let go from the moment they met.

Before I head back to the dressing room to change into clothes more appropriate to drive home in, Dad pulls me off to the side and gives me a huge, almost desperate hug. "I'm sorry for being an asshole about the whole Juilliard thing. I was being a bastard because I thought that was for the best, but I realized that simply wasn't true. I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I'm totally cool with ballet being your thing."

"I know, Dad," I say, a bit choked up. "I forgive you."

He pulls away and hits me with a look of such strong emotion, eyes shining with an immense amount of pride. I blink quickly to disperse the tears that threaten to make my mascara run. "I love you, Elizabeth," he says, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Dad."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. I couldn't decide how to end it and I know this is kind of a quick rap up, but I didn't want to leave y'all hanging any while longer. Seriously, thank you for reading! You have no idea how much all the feedback and favorites and follows means to me. So thanks again from the very bottom of my heart.


End file.
